


Strangers in the Night

by LizabethSTucker



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Gibbs and Fornell pretend to not know each other in "Yankee White"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> NavyNCISFF Yahoo Group Episode Challenge for “Yankee White”.

FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell had been shocked when he saw the silver-haired man come inside the plane, formerly designated as Air Force One. Officially the two men had never met. Unofficially they had run into each other over the years, beginning with his marriage to Gibbs’ second wife and later during undercover operations and those moments when the Bureau bumped up against NCIS. Their pattern was clear, never acknowledge recognition.

Fornell knew that neither Doctor Mallard nor Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo were aware of his relationship with Special   
Agent Jethro Gibbs. At least, he hoped they weren’t.

Now that the case was over, Fornell made his way into the unlocked house, walking down to the basement where he knew he would find Gibbs. He pulled a bottle of decent scotch out of a paper bag. “Got some glasses down here, Jethro?”

Gibbs picked up a jar filled with nails and dumped them onto his workbench. He blew in the glass, rubbed his fingers inside and blew into it again before handing it to a bemused Fornell.

Pouring a healthy splash into the glass, Fornell handed the glass back to Gibbs. “I’ll drink out of the bottle.”

Gibbs grinned, sipping at the smooth liquor. “Getting fussy in your old age, Tobias?”

“Not lookin’ for metal shavings in my stomach.”

They sat on the bottom step of the stairs, shoulder to shoulder. Gibbs had received a refill before either man spoke.

“At least we don’t have to act like strangers anymore,” Fornell said softly.

“Never really had to in the past. You just liked doing it.”

“Now that DiNutzo has seen me…”

“He already knew.” Gibbs chuckled at the shocked look on his lover’s face. “Very little gets past DiNozzo. I told you to stop underestimating him.”

“Huh.” Fornell leaned into Gibbs’ body, slowly relaxing into the other man’s waiting arms. “About everything?”

“Yep.”

“How does he…does he…”

“You asking if he approves?” Gibbs was amused by Fornell’s lose of speech.

“Or if he minds about you and me.”

“You’d be surprised by just how open-minded Tony can be.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs got slowly to his feet. “Feel like taking this to the bedroom?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Arm in arm the two men climbed the stairs to the main floor, Gibbs hitting the power switch on his way up.

 

March 2009


End file.
